KAAMELOTT : Un diner presque parfait
by Ryo saeba fr
Summary: Dame Séli a décidé de réunir la famille autour d'un diner qu'elle a entièrement cuisiné.


KAAMELOTT : Un dîner presque parfait

KAAMELOTT : Un dîner presque parfait

Dame Séli piétine dans la cuisine ou la table est dressée. La porte s'ouvre, Léodagan apparaît.

- Ah ! Ben c'n'est pas trop tôt ! , lance Séli visiblement très agacé. Ça fait une plombe que je vous attends pour becter, le dîner va être brûlé si ça continue !

- Je sens que ça va être encore un chouette repas en famille, bougonne le roi de Carmélide.

- C'est pas tout çà, mais où sont les autres ? , reprend sa femme.

- Ils arrivent, mais vu l'ambiance, je me demande si je vais pas leur crier de rebrousser chemin.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvre pour laisser entrer le roi Arthur, Guenièvre et Yvain.

- Rebrousser chemin ? , interroge le roi de Logres en reniflant l'air.

- Non, rien, fait Léodagan avec un geste vague de la main.

- Allez vite ! Installez-vous ! , ordonne la reine de Carmélide.

- Alors qu'avons-nous de bon ce soir ? , demande Guenièvre innocemment.

- Vous m'en direz des nouvelles, déclare fièrement Séli. J'ai tout fait moi-même.

- Oh la vache ! , hurle Léodagan.

- Un problème ! , demande Séli en fronçant les sourcils. Ma cuisine ne vous convient plus ?

- Euh, non, répond son époux en se raclant la gorge. C'est juste que comme nous vivons ici plus six mois par an, je crains que mon estomac ne soit plus habitué à votre façon de cuisiner.

Arthur lance des regards en coin à Guenièvre et Yvain.

- Bon, vu que l'ambiance est assez désagréable, serait-il possible que je regagne ma chambre sans dîner ? , demande Yvain en émiettant un morceau de pain.

- NON ! , hurle Séli.

Yvain soupire.

- Pourquoi faut-il que je me retrouve coincé dans ce genre de situation, ajoute-t-il en marmonnant.

Arthur ouvre de grands yeux et Guenièvre a les yeux plongés dans son assiette vide.

- Je peux servir la bectance ? , demande Séli.

- Mais faites donc, répond Arthur poliment, mais son visage trahit l'inquiétude.

La reine de Carmèlide dépose sur la table le premier plat qui ressemble à une purée noire.

- En entrée, purée de haricot avec une sauce aux myrtilles, annonce-t-elle.

Tous les convives autour de la table regardent le plat avec appréhension. Voyant que personne ne se sert, Dame Séli intervient.

- Bon alors, vous vous décidez à bouffer ? On va pas rester là à attendre l'hiver !

- Des fayots avec des myrtilles, grimace Arthur. C'est original, ajoute-t-il rapidement en voyant le regard sombre de sa belle-mère.

Léodagan saisit la cuillère dans le plat et commence à se servir sous le regard ébahi des autres.

- Ça fait plus de trente ans que je becte sa tambouille et que j'en suis pas mort, lance-t-il.

Une fois Léodagan servi, les autres prennent prudemment une seule cuillère de cette étrange mixture puis guettent la réaction du roi de Carmélide. Ce dernier prélève une petite portion de la purée et la porte à sa bouche. Tous les regards sont posés sur lui. Il déglutit.

- Alors ? , questionne Arthur.

- La texture est surprenante, mais ce n'est pas dégueu, faut s'habituer au mélange de saveur, répond Léodagan en reprenant une bouchée.

Les autres convives hésitent encore un peu avant de se décider à goûter au plat.

- Wahou ! Trop cool ! , s'exclame Yvain. Ça me rappelle un plat que nous avons mangé avec Gauvin, lors de notre mission…

- Mange ! , coupe Séli. Tu n'es pas à table pour raconter tes pitreries avec l'autre débile.

- Je vous rappelle que l'autre débile comme vous dite est mon neveu, intervient Arthur.

- Bon, vous mangez ! Les autres plats vont être froids sinon.

- Chaque fois c'est pareil, boude Yvain en dessinant dans son assiette avec sa cuillère.

Une fois que tout le monde a fini son assiette, Séli retire le plat de haricot aux myrtilles et déposé le suivant, un morceau de chair flasque et brune.

- Oh ! Mais ça pue, lâche Arthur. Depuis tout à l'heure, je me demandais ce qui pouvait empester autant !

Guenièvre et Yvain se bouchent le nez avec leur main.

- C'est une panse de brebis farcie, déclare dame Séli.

- Ça sent la merde ! , ajoute Arthur.

- C'est un plat typique de chez Calogrenant, précise Léodagan.

Pendant ce temps, Séli commence à couper la panse et à servir les convives. Yvain a un haut-le-cœur et plaque la main qui se trouvait sur son nez sur sa bouche. Rapidement, il met son autre main sur son nez.

Le roi de Carmélide regarde son assiette en souriant, il saisit ses couverts et commence à couper la viande dans son assiette.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas manger çà ! , s'exclame Arthur.

- Si si, là au moins je sais à quoi m'attendre, j'en ai déjà lors d'un séjour en Calédonie.

Léodagan prend une grande bouchée et commence à la mastiquer en souriant. Arthur scrute le visage de son beau-père toujours souriant et semblant visiblement apprécier le plat. Arthur goûte à son tour, à peine a-t-il mis une bouchée dans sa bouche qu'il est pris d'un haut-le-cœur.

- Alors ! Ça n'a pas que l'odeur de la merde, hein ? , lance Léodagan avec un sourire narquois.

- J'aurais préféré que ça en soit, répond Arthur en recrachant dans son assiette.

Enfin arrive le dessert, Séli pose sur la table un gâteau.

- Et pour finir, un simple gâteau aux noix entières.

Tout le monde est soulagé.

- C'est vous aussi qui avez fait le gâteau ? , demande Arthur.

- Je vous ai déjà dit, que j'avais tout fait !

- De toute façon, ça ne peut pas être pire que d'habitude, soupire le roi.

Séli découpe la pâtisserie et donne une part à chacun. Yvain est le premier à prendre une petite bouchée de sa part. Arthur mord dans sa part puis lâche un cri de douleur avant de cracher sa bouchée sur la table.

- Que vous arrive-t-il ? , demande Guenièvre avec inquiétude.

- J'ai mordu dans quelque chose de dur !

Le roi ramasse quelque chose sur la table en ouvrant grand ses yeux de surprise.

- Vous avez dit aux noix entières, fait-il à l'adresse de Séli.

- Oui.

- Je crois qu'il faut retirer la coquille avant de faire cuire, lance-t-il en exhibant une noix.

- Oh ! Et puis… J'essaie de faire des efforts et regarder comment vous me traitez !

- C'est gentil, mais laisser la cuisine au personnel ça évitera ce genre de désagrément.

Séli se lève de table, elle attrape le plat du gâteau et l'envoi sur la tête d'Arthur, la pâtisserie se brise sur son crâne. La reine de Carmélide quitte la pièce pendant qu'Arthur se nettoie.

- Vous en avez du bol, lance Léodagan.

- Vous trouvez ? , s'étonne le roi de Logres.

- Moi la dernière fois qu'elle m'a lancé un gâteau à la tête, j'ai dormi pendant trois jours, et je vous raconte pas le mal au crâne quand je me suis réveillé ni la bosse.

FIN

- 3 -


End file.
